fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DanielDelta.EXE/Going Off the Hook!! (A Daniel and Squid Sisters Side Story)
Opening: Lunchtime Thoughts Few weeks following the Papa's Next Chefs 2017 Grand Finals, Daniel, Callie, and Marie were staying in Florida for vacationing, gaming, and thinking of new ideas for Flipline Splatfests. Daniel: I don't seem to get it... So many food related topics, but which one? Callie: I don't get you, but all this food chat is making me hungry. Marie: Should we decide on where to go for lunch? Daniel: Sure, why not. We'll see what ol' Yelp can locate. (Daniel opens Yelp and scrolls through restaurants closest from his hotel) Daniel: Should we order pizza? Marie: Save it for Friday. Daniel: Wings? Callie: You order that all the time. Daniel: Hmm? What's this? (Daniel scrolls through and sees a new sandwich place, Sunken Ship Sandwiches) Callie: Hey let's check that out! Marie: What is it? Daniel: Sunken Ship Sandwiches? (opens webpage for Sunken Ship Sandwiches) WHOA!!! Callie: Daniel! Marie: Are you OK? Daniel: Check it! They have some of the best sandwiches, possibly the best in Florida; they even got mini-golf and an arcade!! Callie: What are we waiting for? Let's go! Marie: Should we discuss Splatfests then? (Daniel, Callie, and Marie hurry to the car so they can go to Sunken Ship Sandwiches) Sunken Ships, Sub Sandwiches, and Superstar Squids Daniel, Callie, and Marie arrived at Sunken Ship Sandwiches; then, Daniel tells his buddy Josh to see him later as he, the Squid Sisters, Marco and Jackie exit the van. Daniel: Thanks for driving, Joshua, see ya in a few hours! Josh: It's Josh. (Drives off yelling) And I'm not your caddy!! (glass shatters as Josh drives off, man shouts "My leg", and Josh's horn honks loudly) Oh, come on!! I drove this to Daytona and this needs a tune-up?? Callie: Josh needs help. Marie: And a mechanic. Daniel: C'mon, we got sandwiches to get! Marco: Don't forget the Splatfest Notes!! Daniel: We won't! As they enter Sunken Ship Sandwiches, Daniel and co. gazed at the great things inside including the menu. They see a teenager in a pirate outfit. Employee: Ahoy mateys, Welcome to Sunken Ship Sandwiches; Arcade next door, mini-golf outside; how may I assist you today, Arr..... Daniel: (Clears throat, makes pirate imitation) Aye, table for 5 if you please, matey! Employee: Whatever you say, right this way. Daniel and co. head to their table as they follow the pirated costumed employee Jackie: Is it me, or that guy a sad sack? Marco: No idea Jackie, no idea. Employee: Your table mateys, Freestyle Soda machine is useable for customers, enjoy... (muttering) This job is awful, they should make me walk the plank for this... Marco: Yep, total sad sack. Daniel: So what should we get? (looks at menu) Hmm, Cheesesteak, interesting. Callie: Phoenix Sub, ooh.. Marie: Maybe I should get a hot dog. Daniel: OK, I'm getting the Cheese Supreme Cheesesteak, an order of Poutine Fries, and a Diet Cherry Vanilla Root Beer; any thoughts, guys? Callie: Phoenix Sub and Grape Grasp Soda. Marie: Hot Dog, Limon Twist. Jackie: I'm getting Sunrise Horizon Sandwich and Cherry Cream Soda. Marco: And I'm getting Beef Buffer Cheesesteak and a plain cola, potato skins fine for a lunch appetizer? Daniel: Yep; waiter you heard our app and lunch choices!! Employee: Why do i get paid for this... Marco: I'm gonna get the drinks, stay right where you are. As Daniel and the other wait for their sandwiches, Marco walked down to the soda machine. Marco: OK, Daniel wants cherry vanilla diet root beer, Callie wants grape soda, Marie wants limon twist, Jackie gets cream soda, and I get a cola. Hopefully this will be a piece of ca- Marco trips after bumping into a white colored inkling with bits of pink, her friend looked back in worry and came to her. Small Inkling: What's the big idea? You better watch where you're going or you're getting Off the Hook! Tall Inkling: Are you OK? Don't mind Pearl, she can be a little bratty. Marco: Sorry, I was getting drinks for my friends, Daniel, the Squid Sisters, and my girlfriend Jackie. Pearl: Wait, What? Squid Sisters? Marina, did you hear that? Marina: Squid Sisters Callie & Marie are here? Why didn't you tell us! I'll help with the drinks red boy. Marco: Actually, the name's Marco; Marco Diaz. And thanks for the help, who are you guys anyway? Pearl: I'm Pearl. Marina: I'm Marina Pearl: And we're.... Both: Off the Hook!!! Marco: (runs off) Daniel has gotta see this!!! Off the Hook and the Challenge Waiting for Marco at the table, Daniel, Callie, Marie, and Jackie wait for Marco to come with their drinks; Marco comes, with his cola and no other drinks. Daniel: Marco, where are the sodas? Marco: Don't worry, I got somebody to help with that... Off the Hook come, Daniel's eyes enlarged, sprung out and came back to his head. Daniel: What is the meaning of this?! Callie & Marie: Wha??? Marco: They are Pearl and Marina, also known as Off the Hook, they're an inkling band like you guys. Daniel: Whoa, Whoa, Whoa...Inkling band? I thought it was just Squid Sisters... Pearl: Looks like you're not alone for inkling bands. Marina: Wow, the Squid Sisters in the flesh! We love you!! Pearl: Cut it, Marina; What a surprise, Daniel and the Squid Sisters, we're amazed to see you guys in a place like this. Callie: Why thank you. Pearl: For an Inkling band with somebody with a special power and the mind behind Flipline Splatfests, I could say you're great. Marie: Umm... Thanks? Pearl: Psyche! Callie: What the... Marie: Hey! Daniel: Not cool!! Marco: What was that for? Pearl: You Squid Sisters think you're sooo cool, well no, Off the Hook is a new fresh band and we're gonna challenge you. Marina: Pearl, perhaps you're taking this too far? Pearl: Maybe Marina... If they have what it takes in Mini Golf! Daniel, Squid Sisters, Marco, Jackie: MINI-GOLF?! Pearl: Beat us, you got our respect; if ya don't, we'll leave you high N dry. Marina: Seriously Pearl, you're going overboard. Daniel: Deal. Callie, Marie, and I will duke it out with you gals. Pearl: Just Callie and Marie, you're kinda not in; you can be their benchwarmer. Daniel (Shocked): Benchwarmer?! I'm good at mini-golf!! Marco: Are you? (flashback of Daniel playing mini-golf) Daniel: Fore! (hits ball which causes traffic jam, man shouts "My leg") Uh, sorry!!! (next flashback slide, Daniel hits ball multiple times like a multi-slice sword) Josh: That's 6 over par. Daniel: It's a birdie Joshua, get your facts right! Josh: It's Josh and you hit the ball too many times, so YOU get your facts right, Delta King! (Daniel growls angrily, next flashback slide where Marco puts and Daniel helps) Daniel: There, Hole in one for Marco! Marco: Can I get a mulligan? (Flashback ends) Daniel: OK, so I'm not a good sport at mini-golf, but why be a benchwa- Callie: C'mon Daniel, we got mini-golf moxie. Marie: We can best Off the Hook, trust us. Pearl: See you high noon tomorrow! Try and stay off the hook for once. Marina: Sorry guys! Jackie: Not cool... Announcer: Will the Squid Sisters beat Off the Hook in miniature golf? Will Daniel help them though he's a bad sport? Will Josh's car get fixed? Find out in Part 2, coming soon!!! Category:Blog posts